Les fêtes façon Jemily
by Mel DiCaire Brewster
Summary: J'ai décidé de poster un On-Shot par fête.
1. Halloween

_**Hello les gens, alors je sais, vous allez me dire qu'Halloween c'est passée depuis un peut plus d'une semaine, mais pour ma défense j'avais l'idée générale, le début, le milieu mais j'ai galéré pour écrire la fin, donc si ça termine trop bizarrement pour vous s'il vous plait ne me tuez pas merci !  
Sinon en ce qui concerne ma fic's ''Partir pour mieux revenir'' j'attends qu'il y est un peu plus de reviews, parce que quand je vois que j'avais jusqu'à 10-12 reviews sur certain chapitre et que là je galère pour en avoir trois et bien je viens à me demander si j'écris moins bien qu'avant ou si elle vous intéresse toujours autant et si ça vaut le coup que je poste la suite.  
Enfin bref, sur ce je vous laisse lire, si j'ai assez de reviews je posterais un autre On-Shot pour la prochaine fête, c'est-à-dire Noël.**_

_**Donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire :P  
Sooo bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**31 octobre, Dereck Morgan aidé par Penelope et aussi Emily en ce qui concernait JJ avaient réussis à convaincre presque toute l'équipe de se rendre dans le parc d'attraction qui ouvrait seulement une fois par an, spécialement pour ce jour et dont le thème était, vous le devinez bien, Halloween.**_

_**C'est donc avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme**_ _**de la part des différents membres de l'équipe qu'ils se rendent tous sur place.**_

_**La moins enthousiaste reste tout de même JJ qui avait une peur bleu de tout ce qui se rapportait à Halloween, non pas qu'elle soit superstitieuse, ça non, mais elle n'aimait pas ça, c'est tout, heureusement pour elle, elle pouvait compter sur la présence d'Emily qui n'avait pas lâché sa main depuis qu'elles étaient montés dans la voiture de Hotch' qui était la seule qui pouvait accueillir tout le petit groupe, la seule contenant 6 places…**_

- Je n'aime vraiment pas ça, _**souffla encore une**_ _**fois Jennifer serrant plus fort la main d'Emily en voyant se profiler au loin la silhouette du parc d'attraction.**_

- Courage, je suis avec toi, je ne te lâche pas, _**lui assura la brune serrant davantage sa main ce qui fit ricaner Morgan.**_

- Oh tais-toi-toi ! Déjà que c'est de ta faute si je suis obligé de venir ici alors que tu sais que je n'aime pas ça !

- C'est bon JJ, c'est simplement un parc d'attraction et puis de toute façon les vampires, les fantômes et tout ça, ça n'existe pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je le sais voilà tout.

- Tu n'as pas de preuve qu'ils n'existent pas.

- Et toi tu as la preuve qu'ils existent peut-être ?

- Non.

- Et bien voilà qui…

- Ok on se calme vous deux, Morgan arrête de l'ennuyer, elle a déjà fait l'effort de venir alors ne gâche pas tout, _**soupira Emily souhaitant éviter que la situation ne s'envenimes.**_

- Ok je me tais, t'as de la chance que ton chevalier servant soit là JJ.

- Morgan…, _**soupirèrent en cœur la blonde et la brune.**_

- Ok je me tais…

_**La fine équipe arriva alors au parc d'attraction et Hotch se gara dans le parking avant que tout le monde ne sortent, Jennifer toujours accroché au bras d'Emily n'étant de toute évidence pas prête à la lâcher de la**_ _**soirée.**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Après avoir acheté les billets les groupes se dispersèrent rapidement, Penelope avait embarquée Dereck jusqu'à l'un des stands où l'on pouvait gagner des peluches vampires tandis que Hotch' et Reid était partit pour le château hanté, ne restait alors qu'Emily et Jennifer toujours collée l'une à l'autre puisque la blonde n'avait aucunement l'intention de lâcher sa collègue surtout depuis qu'un homme déguisé en vampire avait eu la bonne idée de lui faire peur en entrant dans le parc, moment pendant lequel elle avait planquer sa tête dans le coup de sa meilleure amie et collègue maugréant contre la force de persuasion de cette dernière qui avait réussie à la faire venir.**_

- La prochaine fois que tu me demanderas de te suivre dans un truc pareille je t'assures que je ne viendrais pas.

- Tu ne pouvais tout de même pas me laisser seule avec eux tous !

- Bien sûr que si.

- Vraiment ? Tu m'aurais laissé seule avec eux ?

- Bien sûr.

- Vraiment ? _**Demanda sceptique Emily.**_

- Vrai de vrai.

_**En faites elle ne l'aurait surement pas laissée aller là sans elle, mais elle n'allait certainement pas le lui dire**_ _**à ça non, elle avait bien**_ _**trop de fierté pour ça, ou alors peut-être tout simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le lui avouer qu'elle était devenue importante pour elle, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé d'ailleurs.**_

- Très bien, je suppose donc que tu n'as pas besoin que je te tienne la main.

_**Emily fit donc mine de lâcher la main de la blonde qui s'y accrocha avec force.**_

- Ne me lâche pas ! D'accord tu as gagnée, je ne t'aurais pas laissée seule ici avec le reste de l'équipe, satisfaite ?

- Très.

- Bon et maintenant on fait quoi ?

- On fait ce que tout le monde fait dans un parc d'attraction, on s'amuse.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut s'amuser dans un parc plein de vampires et de fantômes en tout genre ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas toi ?

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Oh allez Jen', c'est rien, en plus ce sont seulement des déguisements, si je me déguisais en vampires tu n'arrêterais pas d'être mon amie.

- Non parce que je saurais que c'est toi, mais ici on ne sait pas si ce sont vraiment des vampires ou pas.

- Jen'…, _**soupira consternée la brune.**_

- Quoi ?

- On ne va pas rester planter ici en attendant que les autres revienne, aller, laisse-moi te montrer qu'on peut s'amuser aussi même si on est entourée de gens déguisé en vampires, en fantômes et autres loup-garou.

_**Le petit air de chien battu d'Emily**_ _**eu raison de la résistance de la blonde qui accepta**_ _**finalement de la suivre afin de visiter le parc, mais sans**_ _**lâcher sa main.**_

- Au regard un Loup-Garou en peluche, si tu veux je peux te le gagner.

- Ca va aller…

- Oh allez JJ tire par la gueule.

- Je ne tire pas la gueule.

- Non, bien sûr et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

- C'est juste que…

- Que quoi ?

- Si tu veux me gagner la peluche va falloir que tu me lâches la main, _**répondit la blonde avec une moue enfantine qui attendrit totalement Emily qui posa un baiser sur la joue de sa meilleure amie provocant un léger frisson chez cette dernière.**_

- JJ, je vais seulement te gagner cette peluche, après je reprends ta main.

- Tu jures ?

- Je le jure, tiens si tu veux mets-toi un peu devant moi, comme ça si jamais un méchant vampire s'approche de toi je pourrais te protéger, ça te va ?

- D'accord, _**abdiqua finalement JJ avant de lâcher la main de la brune avec regret sentant**_ _**le froid s'insinuer dans chaque port de sa peau**_, tu te dépêche de me la gagner promis ?

- Promis, _**sourit Emily avant de poser un rapide baisé sur sa joue afin de la rassurer.**_

_**S'approchant un peu plus du stand la grande brune demanda une partie avant d'armer le fusil à plomb qui servait à gagner la peluche, tout en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil à**_ _**sa meilleure amie qui elle regardait autour d'elle avec crainte, voyant cela Emily lui attrapa le bras la ramenant vers elle avant de lui tendre l'arme.**_

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

- Si, allez viens là, on le fait à deux.

_**Soupirant JJ se glissa entre les bras d'Emily se sentant protéger comme jamais avant que la brune ne**_ _**lui donne le fusil.**_

- A toi de jouer.

_**Mettant le fusil en joue la blonde allait tirer quand elle**_ _**sentit une tête se poser sur son épaule, la tête d'Emily bien sûr.**_

_**C'était devenue une habitude entre ses deux-là, elles se tournaient autour et espéraient secrètement que l'autre craque en première et s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour que cela se passe.**_

_**Voyant qu'elle ne tirait pas la brune**_ _**lui souffla alors à l'oreille :**_

- Un problème ?

- Non… Aucun… Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ne tires pas.

- Je voulais être sûr de bien viser, _**mentit la blonde ce qui fit sourire la brune.**_

- Donc je peux rester comme ça ?

- Absolument, pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?

- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire.

- Et bien désolée de te décevoir, mais ça ne me dérange pas, _**lui répondit JJ avec une mauvaise foi évidente.**_

- D'accord, alors qu'attends-tu pour tirer ? _**Demanda Emily avant passer ses mains sous le pull de la chargée de liaison lui provocant des frissons.**_

- Que tu enlèves tes mains froides de sous mon pull.

- Très bien, _**sourit amusée la brune avant de retirer**_ _**ses mains les repassant sur le dessus, non sans frôler une dernière fois sa peau lui provocant d'autre frissons.**_

- Le froid, _**lança JJ, en réponse aux frissons qui l'avaient parcourue.**_

- Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé d'explication.

- Et bien moi je t'en donne une.

- Ouai… Donc maintenant tu peux tirer.

- Si tu arrêtais de me parler ça serait mieux.

- Dit tout de suite que je te dérange.

- Un peu en faites, mais je n'osais pas te le dire.

- Très bien, si tu veux le jouer comme ça, démerde-toi avec les vampires et les loups-garous pendant que j'irais me chercher une boisson. On se revoit dans une dizaine de minute, _**fit mine de se vexer Emily avant de retirer sa tête du coup de la blonde se détachant d'elle.**_

_**Ce qui bien sûr ne plut pas à Jennifer qui s'empressa d'attraper les bras de sa partenaire de**_ _**jeu afin qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas d'elle.**_

- Ne bouge pas.

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que je te dérangeais.

- Non, tu ne me déranges pas en faites.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, _**se moqua la brune.**_

- Arrêtes de te foutre de moi et remets-toi comme tu l'étais. J'ai encore plus froid qu'avant.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres mademoiselle Jareau.

- Vraiment ? Ça veut dire que je peux te demander ce que je veux et que tu accepteras ? C'est bon à savoir…, _**sourit-elle avec un léger clin d'œil.**_

- Rooooh, tais-toi un peux, ou je vais vraiment aller chercher cette boisson et je te laisse toute seule.

_**Réplique qui calma instantanément**_ _**la blonde qui remit le fusil en joue tandis que la brune derrière elle se mordait la joue pour ne pas rire…**_

_**Une fois cette petite séance de tire terminée et la peluche gagnée les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent tranquillement main dans la main en direction du stand de**_ _**Barbe-à-Papa qui était pour l'occasion rebaptisée Toile d'araignée et était**_ _**agrémenté de bonbon noir pour faire penser aux araignées, en achetant une Emily consentit à la partager avec sa coéquipière qui en prit une grosse partie ce qui bien sûr**_ _**ne plut pas à la brune.**_

- Hééé !

- Ben quoi ? _**demanda innocemment Jennifer.**_

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir mangé la moitié de la barbe à papa en une seule fois ?

- Moi ? Nooooon, _**lui répondit-elle avec un léger sourire moqueur.**_

_**Voyant que la blonde se foutait littéralement d'elle Emily décida de jouer un peu elle aussi.**_

_**Détachant sa main de celle de JJ elle s'empara de celle qui tenait il y a encore quelques instants le morceau de barbe à papa s'amusant à sucer un par un ses doigts avec un léger clin d'œil subjectif ce qui laissa JJ complètement sans**_ _**voix.**_

- Gagnée, _**souffla alors Emily à son oreille avant de s'éloigner d'elle avec le reste de la barbe à papa qu'elle s'empressa d'engloutir ce qui eut le don de la faire se réveiller.**_

- Hé ! Me laisse pas seule ! _**S'exclama-t-elle avant de rejoindre**_ _**la brune qui c'était arrêtée dos à la blonde attendant qu'elle l'a rattrape.**_

_**Reprenant la main de sa collègue JJ s'exclama :**_

- Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de faire ça !

- Faire quoi ?

- Ben… Faire ce que tu fais… Ca me trouble…

- Vraiment ? Je te trouble moi ?

- Ne me fait pas croire que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ! _**S'exclama la blonde en lâchant la main de sa meilleure amie avant de croiser les bras faisant mine de bouder ce qui fit grandement rire cette dernière**_, et arrête de te moquer de moi ! _**Fini-t-elle furieuse avant de rebrousser chemin.**_

_**Voyant qu'elle avait vraiment vexée la blonde Emily s'empressa de**_ _**la rattraper attrapant son bras la faisant pivoter.**_

- Hey, tu… Tu pleures ?

- Laisse-moi !

- Quoi ? Mais enfin JJ ! Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire pleurer !

- Peut-être, mais c'est le cas…

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

- Arrête de jouer avec moi !

- Je ne joue pas avec toi !

- Ah oui et tu expliques ça comment ce que tu fais avec moi ?

_**Faisant lâcher son bras à Emily, JJ partit mais s'arrêta quand elle entendit la suite.**_

- Tu me rends dingue ! Complètement dingue ! Je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec toi ! Parfois tu joues avec moi, tu sembles d'accord et la seconde d'après tu te sauves en courant !

- Parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens et ça me fait peur !

_**La brune s'approcha alors de**_ _**sa blonde lui prenant les mains.**_

- Me laisserais-tu tester quelque chose ?

- Tester quoi ?

- Ca…, _**souffla Emily avant d'attraper la taille de la blonde la serrant contre elle avant d'approcher ses lèvres des siennes, les capturant**_ _**pour un langoureux baiser auquel elle ne tarda pas à répondre.**_

- Wa… Ouh…, _**souffla JJ touchant ses lèvres ayant du mal à croire ce qui venait d'arriver**_, tu as vraiment… Waouh… Tu embrasses vraiment bien…

- Merci…

- Tu penses… Non laisse tomber…

- Je pense à quoi ?

- J'aimerais bien réessayer, pour être sûr, _**sourit la blonde en se mordant la lèvre supérieure.**_

- Je ne demande pas…

_**Mais la brune n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase puisqu'une personne arriva pas derrière décidant de leur faire peur :**_

- Bouh !

_**Bouh, qui réussit à faire sursauter la blonde qui planqua rapidement sa tête dans**_ _**le cou de la brune afin de masquer son cri**_ _**de terreur inspirant son parfum pour calmer les battements de son cœur.**_

- Alors là bravo Penelope, je t'avais dit d'y aller doucement ! _**S'exclama Morgan en levant les yeux au ciel.**_

- Mais j'y ai été doucement.

- Vraiment ? _**Demanda-t-il pas convaincu.**_

- Bon, ok, j'ai peut être fait exprès de leur faire peur.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

_**Voyant que les deux intéressées ne réagissaient pas Penelope et Dereck se tournèrent dans leur direction voyant qu'elles rougissaient et ne c'était toujours pas séparées.**_

- Vous faisiez quoi toutes les deux ?

- Rien du tout pourquoi ? _**Répondit rapidement Emily en sentant ses joues rougir.**_

- Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes enfin embrassée ?! _**S'exclama l'informaticienne en tapant des mains sautillant sur place.**_

- Non…

- Si…, _**avoua en même temps JJ baissant les yeux.**_

- Oh mon dieu c'est géant ! _**Cria la rouquine faisant se retourner toutes les personnes sur un rayon de cent mètre.**_

- Moins fort Pen…, _**soupira Emily en levant les yeux au ciel.**_

- Quoi ? C'est juste géant ! Vous vous êtes enfin décidée ! Depuis le temps ! Et en plus c'est moi qui gagne !

- Toi qui gagne ? Qui gagne quoi ? _**Demanda la blonde pas certaine d'aimer la réponse.**_

- Laisse-moi deviner, vous avez parié sur nous ?

- Pen' il ne fallait pas le dire, elles vont nous tuer.

- Effectivement c'est un risque Dereck. Donc Penelope, si tu ne veux pas que cela arrive tu as intérêt à me filer la moitié de la mise.

- Et moi je veux l'autre moitié, _**continua JJ, ce qui, bien sûr, fit râler Garcia.**_

- Et moi je gagne quoi dans cette histoire ?

- Le droit de ne pas mourir, je trouve que c'est une bonne chose pas vrai Jen' ?

- Absolument.

- Très bien dès que j'aurais tout récupérer je vous les donnerais, _**soupira finalement l'informaticienne au moment où Reid et Hotchner arrivaient.**_

- Un problème par ici ?

- J'ai… Vendu la mèche par inadvertance pour les paris sur leur premier baiser et donc du coup elles veulent me prendre l'argent que j'ai si durement gagnée, _**répondit la rouquine en croisant ses bras faisant mine de bouder.**_

- Durement ? T'as rien fait pour ça, vous avez parié sur nous alors il est normal que ça soit nous qui récupérions la mise.

- Ok on se calme, j'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu, vous vous êtes enfin décidées vous deux ?

- Parce que vous étiez au courant de cette histoire vous aussi !? _**S'exclamèrent mi-surprise,**_ _**mi-furieuse les deux jeunes femmes avec une synchronisation parfaite fixant leur boss**_.

- C'est même lui qui a lancer le pari, _**crue bon d'ajouter Penelope ce qui laissa la blonde et la brune sans voix.**_

- On ne peut pas te faire confiance Garcia, _**soupira Hotch'**_, on avait dit que ça restait entre nous tous et qu'elles ne devaient rien savoir.

- Je sais désolée, mais c'est sortie tout seule et je le regrette déjà, je viens quand même de perdre près de 100 dollars sur ce coup.

- Parce que vous aviez pariée 100 dollars ? Mais vous êtes dingues ! _**S'énerva Emily**_, vous savez quoi, on rentre j'en ai marre, vous êtes pire que des fouines…

_**Se détachant de JJ, la brune marcha déterminé en direction de la**_ _**sortie, elle n'était pas vraiment en colère, non, elle détestait juste que quelqu'un se mêle de sa vie privée et de savoir que c'était son patron qu'elle considérait aussi comme un ami qui c'était permis de lancer ce pari, elle avait envie de frapper quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose, non en faites quelqu'un…**__(Cha' si tu passes par-là, cette réplique est pour toi !)_

- Em' ! Attends-moi !

_**Se stoppant Emily attendit que la jolie blonde l'a rattrape nouant ses doigts aux siens.**_

- Ils n'ont pas fait ça pour te rendre en colère tu sais, c'était juste une occupation comme une autre, et puis ose dire que nous n'avons jamais parié sur quelqu'un de l'équipe.

_**Soupirant, la brune du bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient lancé un pari ce n'était pas plu tard qu'en début de semaine, quand JJ avait refusé de se joindre à eux pour ce jour, elle avait alors parié sur le faites qu'elle arriverait à la faire changer d'avis ce qu'elle avait parfaitement réussie à faire d'ailleurs, empochant ainsi une cinquantaine de dollars.**_

- Je n'aime pas que quelqu'un se mêle de ma vie privée, alors de voir que toute l'équipe s'en ai mêlée…

- Ils ont fait ça pour notre bien, comme toi en ce qui s'agissait de me faire venir aujourd'hui…

- Tu savais pour…

- Pour le pari ? Bien sûr, mais je ne t'en ai pas voulu parce que d'une certaine façon on peut dire que tu as fait ça pour mon bien, puisque sans cela nous ne nous serions pas embrassée et je serais encore en train de me morfondre sous une tonne de couverture en espérant qu'aucun vampire ne viennent m'attaquer.

_**Réplique qui eut le don de faire rire aux éclats la brune qui reçut en guise de punition une tape sur l'épaule.**_

- Ne te moque pas de moi !

- Promis j'arrête, _**sourit-elle en se massant l'épaule faisant genre d'avoir mal à l'endroit où l'avait frappé la blonde.**_

- Alors tu vas arrêter de bouder ?

- Ok…, _**soupira-t-elle**_, mais je veux ma part de l'argent, on devrait pouvoir se faire un restau' avec les 100 dollars si on regroupe nos part, non ?

- Ca me parait être une bonne idée, mais pas ce soir, ce soir je veux rentrer et me coucher jusqu'à ce que l'on est passé cette date de malheur, tu penses que l'on peut faire ça ?

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

_**Souriant JJ posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa meilleure amie et même plus que ça en songeant que finalement Halloween ce n'était pas si mal que ça, elle n'était toujours pas fan ce cette fête, ça non, mais elle pouvait la tolérer, surtout que grâce à elle, Emily et elle c'étaient enfin trouvées…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé, je n'ai pas trop galérer pour la fin ? J'espère avoir quelque reviews, disons que si je pouvais en avoir 10-15 avant de poster le On-Shot de Noël ça serait cool.**_

_**Sur ce, je me tais et vous dit à bientôt. **_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	2. Noël

_**Hello guy, voici mon On-Shot de Noël sur le Jemily, j'ai galéré pour l'écrire et je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite de ce que j'en ai fait mais bon c'est la vie.**_

_**Néanmoins j'espère qu'il vous plaira, donc je ne vais pas épiloguer plus et vous souhaites une bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**La fête battait son plein dans la petite maisonnette que l'équipe avait loué pour fêter Noël, Dereck dansait avec Garcia sur la table qui accueillait il y a encore quelque instant l'apéritif tandis Reid discutait avec Rossi du dernier livre qu'avait lu le geek de l'équipe, Hotch lui était en cuisine pour faire la vaisselle, car oui, c'était lui qui avait été tiré à la courte paille pour s'occuper de cette tâche, JJ elle était allée coucher Jack le fils d'Aaron et son propre fils Henry. **_

_**Ne restait qu'Emily qui s'était isolée dans la chambre qu'elle allait occuper cette nuit, repensant à ce qu'elle avait appris plus tôt de l'informaticienne de l'équipe, JJ allait se séparer de Will Lamontagne, plus rien ne collait dans le couple et ils se disputaient sans arrêt… Et toujours d'après Garcia la blonde aimait quelqu'un d'autre… Ce qui avait cassé tous les espoirs que la brune avait pu avoir pendant quelques secondes, elle n'aurait**_ _**jamais de chance avec sa collègue blonde et cela lui brisait le cœur, à t'elle point qu'elle avait envie de pleurer, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude, elle ne pleurait jamais en temps normal et elle détestait ça, montrer ses faiblesses, même quand elle était seule…**_

_**La porte grinça derrière elle et elle**_ _**s'empressa de se retourner pour voir qui venait la chercher surprise de tomber sur la blonde qui occupait ses pensées et qui la rendait aussi faible.**_

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Si..., _**souffla la brune en faisant mine de**_ _**bailler**_, je suis juste fatiguée, je ne dors pas bien en ce moment c'est tout.

_**S'approchant la blonde s'assit à côté d'Emily posant sa main sur la sienne.**_

- Tu as les mains froides, _**dit-elle simplement en attrapant la deuxième entre les siennes pour la réchauffer.**_

_**Soupirant de bien être elle ferma les yeux en sentant son corps se réchauffer par ses mains enveloppant les siennes, laissant sa tête se poser sur l'épaule de la blonde elle inspira son parfum qui lui fit stupidement monter les larmes aux yeux, ne réussissant pas à retenir une larme Emily la senti couler sur sa joue avant qu'elle n'entre en contact avec la peau de Jennifer.**_

- Tu pleures ? _**S'étonna-t-elle en relevant la tête afin de fixer la brune qui baissa les yeux**_, regardes moi, _**fini-t-elle avec douceur avant de relever sa tête en posant deux doigts en dessous**_ _**de la tête de son amie pour la**_ _**faire la regarder dans les yeux**_, Em' qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _**Demanda avec inquiétude la blonde essuyant de sa main libre l'eau qui coulait sur les joues de sa collègue qui n'arrivait plus à faire barrage à ses larmes.**_

- C'est rien, la fatigue, je suis juste très, très fatigué…

- Tu devrais faire une sieste ou quelque chose, je ne sais pas, mais je n'aime pas te voir comme ça !

- Ok… Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire, _**souffla Emily avant de se lever afin de s'éloigner de la source du parfum de Jennifer, allant se poster devant la fenêtre de laquelle elle voyait**_ _**tomber des centaines de flocon de neige, l'apaisant peu à peu.**_

- Tu me le dirais si il y avait autre chose pas vrai Em' ? _**Tenta JJ en s'approchant à nouveau de sa meilleure amie.**_

- Bien sûr, _**mentit la profileuse.**_

- Tu serais Pinocchio ton nez aurais déjà bien grandis, mais bon, si tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est ton droit, je vais aller voir comment va le reste de l'équipe, _**répondit la blonde essayant de masquer sa déception avant de rebrousser chemin.**_

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour Will ? _**Laissa échapper la**_ _**brune faisant se stopper les mouvements de JJ pour sortir de la chambre tandis qu'Emily elle se retournait afin de la fixer, attendant qu'elle parle, voyant qu'elle ne disait rien**_ _**la jeune femme continua**_, tu parles de mensonges mais tu es pas mal toi aussi dans ton genre !

- Je ne t'ai jamais mentit _**! S'exclama la blonde se retournant pour fixer à son tour son amie ses deux poing se serrant faisant blanchir ses jointures.**_

- Non, c'est vrai, mais tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité non plus. Je croyais que j'étais ton amie en plus d'être ta collègue, mais j'avais visiblement tort, _**souffla Emily avant de quitter la chambre, elle avait besoin d'aller faire un tour, de se changer les idées, ou elle risquait de dire**_ _**des choses qu'elle allait regretter.**_

_**Passant devant le reste du groupe qui se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que la brune sorte comme un boulet de canon sans veste, Emily se mit à marcher dans la**_ _**neige croisant ses bras pour garder sa chaleur.**_

- Emily !

- Qu'est-ce tu… Oh c'est toi Garcia, désolée j'ai cru que…

- Que c'était JJ ? Vous vous êtes disputée pas vrai ?

- Un peu…

- Je vois, tiens, ta veste, il ne faudrait pas que tu choppes une grippe ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

- Merci, _**souffla rapidement la brune avant d'enfiler sa veste sentant presque instantanément cesser la morsure du froid qu'elle ressentait depuis sa**_ s_**ortie de la maison.**_

- Pas de quoi, alors si tu me disais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Elle en a parlé à tout le monde Pen', à tout le monde sauf à moi, je croyais compter un minimum pour elle, mais visiblement je me trompais.

- Je vois… Tu sais c'est JJ, elle ne savait peut être pas comment te le dire.

- Elle a bien su le dire à tout le monde, je ne vois pas ce que cela lui ferait de me le dire à moi.

- Vous avez toujours eu une amitié différente de celle qu'elle entretient avec toute l'équipe, même avec moi alors que je la considère comme ma meilleure amie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Tu es tout le temps comme un chien de garde avec elle, je suis sûr que si elle t'avait dit tout ce qui c'était passé tu aurais été faire de la purée de Will Lamontagne dans l'heure.

- Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Que lui a fait ce gars ? _**Ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper Emily ses yeux lançant des éclairs.**_

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, _**sourit Penelope**_, un véritable chien de garde et pour ta gouverne il ne lui a rien fait, je voulais juste voir ta réaction… Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle ?

- Ce que quoi ?

- Ne fait pas l'innocente, ça se voit comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure sauf pour vous deux bien évidement.

- Elle aime quelqu'un d'autre, c'est toi qui me la dis avant… Alors je n'ai aucune chance…

- Je t'ai dit qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre que Will, pas qu'elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour toi.

- Tu penses que… Tu penses que j'ai mes chances ? Enfin je veux dire que…

- Em', bien sûr que tu as tes chances, il n'y a que vous deux pour ne pas voir cette tension qui s'installe dans la pièce quand vous y êtes toutes les deux…

- J'ai quand même du mal à croire qu'elle puisse m'aimer…

_**A quelques mètres derrière elles deux une jeune femme blonde sourit, elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir quelque chose, il lui restait seulement à convaincre la brune de lui pardonner son silence à propos de sa rupture et elle avait une petite idée de comment le faire et elle allait avoir besoin de l'équipe, courant jusqu'à la petite maison elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup**_ _**sec ce qui fit cesser toute activité de la part de la fine équipe des spécialistes du comportement.**_

- Tu as réussie à les rattraper ? _**Demanda Morgan en s'approchant de la blonde.**_

- On peut dire ça, mais elles étaient en train de discuter et je n'ai pas voulu les déranger.

- Oh, je vois, on peut t'aider ?

- Garcia lui a dit que…

- Que tu avais des sentiments pour elle, ne t'inquiètes pas, on le sait tout ça. Tout comme on sait qu'elle est raide dingue de toi.

- Pourquoi je suis la seule à ne l'avoir jamais remarquée ?

- Parce que l'amour rend aveugle très chère, _**lança Rossi.**_

- Surement, il faut que je trouve le moyen de lui parler, mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille pas m'écouter.

- Le meilleur moyen serait que vous vous retrouviez seule toutes les deux.

- Avec toute l'équipe ici ? Ça risque d'être compliqué.

- On va aller faire un tour dehors, une bataille de boule de neige ça vous dit ? _**Demanda Morgan tandis que Reid commençait déjà à argumenter pour l'éviter.**_

- Pas forcément une bataille de boule de neige, mais on va aller faire un tour, _**intervint finalement Hotch' pour mettre tout le monde d'accord.**_

- Très bien, je vais envoyer un message à Garcia pour les faire revenir toutes les deux, en attendant aller tous chercher vos vestes, vos bonnets et tutti quanti on part dès que le message est envoyé…

_**JJ/EP**_

_**La**_ _**promenade avec Garcia lui avait fait du bien, pouvoir parler des sentiments dont elle avait gardé le secret pendant toutes ses années l'avait soulagé, malheureusement toute bonne**_ _**chose à une fin et c'est un peu à reculons que la brune rentra dans le chalet ne voyant même pas que la rouquine derrière elle c'était tout simplement évaporer ayant été rejoindre les autres qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin.**_

_**Ce fut seulement quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle s'en rendit comptes quand elle vit que toutes les lumières**_ _**semblaient éteintes et que le seul point de lumière venait d'une bougie posé sur la table sur laquelle toute l'équipe avait mangé il y a quelques heures.**_

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore de ce plan foireux, _**souffla la brune en se retournant ne s'étonnant qu'à moitié de ne pas voir son amie.**_

- Ce n'est pas un plan foireux, c'est mon idée, _**retentit une petite voix venant du couloir ce**_ _**qui fit se retourner Emily.**_

- JJ ? C'est toi ?

- Affirmatif, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée que l'on discute toutes les deux et les autres semblaient être de mon avis.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler avec toi ce soir, _**soupira la brune, comprenant qu'elle était tombée dans un guet-apens elle essaya de passer à côté de la blonde pour rejoindre sa chambre mais sans résultat.**_

- S'il te plait Em', _**plaida-t-elle en attrapant la main de son amie au passage l'empêchant de partir,**_ je suis consciente d'avoir fait une erreur en ne te parlant pas de mon intention de quitter Will', mais j'avais tellement peur de ta réaction, je me suis passé le scénario des milliers de fois dans ma tête pour essayer de m'imaginer comment tu allais réagir et à chaque fois ça se passait mal, je ne voulais pas que tu partes lui casser la figure pour quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas fait ou tout autre chose…. Et en même temps… J'avais en moi ce petit espoir complètement stupide que… Que je ne sois pas la seule à ressentir quelque chose… Et que tu puisses m'aimer un peu comme moi je t'aime… Et je n'avais pas envie de perdre cet espoir… Et… Et je comprendrais totalement que tu ne souhaites plus me parler… Parce que j'ai agis stupidement et que…

_**Décidant de la faire cesser son monologue Emily s'approcha de la blonde avant de la prendre dans ses**_ _**bras ce qui sembla fonctionner tandis qu'un soupir de bien être sortait simultanément de leurs deux paires de lèvres.**_

- Je t'aime aussi JJ, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer…

- Vraiment ? _**Demanda la blonde en se détachant des bras de son amie pour fixer ses yeux qu'elle voyait certes très peu dans la pénombre.**_

- Vraiment, vraiment, _**commença à rire la brune.**_

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Du tout, je… C'est dingue que tu ressentes la même chose pour moi que je ressens pour toi, il y a même pas une heure je pensais que jamais cela n'arriverait et là tu me dis que c'est le cas. C'est juste le plus beau cadeau de Noël que je n'ai jamais eu.

- Alors Joyeux Noël Miss Prentiss, _**sourit Jennifer avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son amie et maintenant petite amie tout en pensant que finalement les miracles de Noël existaient réellement.**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà !  
Je sais, ce n'est pas mon meilleur texte mais bon j'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même.**_

_**Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux noël et on se retrouve Samedi pour la suite de ''Partir Pour Mieux Revenir'' et le 31 décembre ou le 1 janvier pour le On-Shot sur le Nouvelle An.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	3. Nouvel An

_**Bonne année à tous ! Que cette année soit pleine de joie de bonne humeur et de fanfiction bien écrite (Je ne parle pas forcément des miennes).**_

_**Je suis désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir publié hier mais je n'étais pas chez moi donc je n'avais pas d'internet.**_

_**En attendant j'espère que ce petit On-Shot vous plaira.**_

_**Sur ceux, je me tais et vous laisse lire, donc bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**L'ancienne année ne pouvait pas mieux se terminer et la nouvelle année ne pouvait pas se mieux commencer, c'est tout du moins ce que pensais Emily en portant un énième verre de son cocktail maison à ses lèvres regardant tout ce que ses collègues et amis fabriquaient, Penelope Garcia l'informaticienne blonde dansait avec le métis de l'équipe Dereck Morgan tandis que dans son coin Reid les regardaient sans oser s'approcher de la piste de danse créée pour l'occasion. Un peu plus loin se trouvait Aaron Hotchner, le patron de la fine équipe des analystes du comportement et David Rossi, tous deux un verre en main et qui essayaient tant bien que mal de résister à Pen' qui tenaient à les faire danser avec elle et Morgan mais sans grand résultat…**_

_**Ne restait que Jennifer Jareau l'agent de liaison de l'équipe qui avait tout simplement disparue du champ de vision de la brune qui fit un tour sur elle-même pour essayer de la retrouver sans succès…**_

_**Décidant de partir à la recherche de la jeune femme, Emily laissa son verre sur son plan de travail avant de prendre la direction du couloir menant aux chambres espérant y trouver Jennifer, elle finit par la trouver**_ _**coucher dans son lit les yeux fermé, ce ne fut que quand elle alluma la lumière qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.**_

- Hey, _**souffla la brune en s'approchant pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.**_

- Hey, désolée… J'aurais dû demander mais tout à commencer à tourner autour de moi… Alors je suis venue me mettre au calme un instant… J'aurais dû éviter de boire quatre de tes cocktails à la suite…

- Je t'avais prévenue qu'ils étaient fort, _**sourit attendrie Emily en remettant une mèche de cheveux de la blonde derrière son oreille.**_

- Et je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter… C'est de ma faute.

- Absolument, la prochaine fois je chargerais moins en alcool.

- Ca serait cool.

- Tu me laisses une petite place ?

- Je pense que je peux faire ça, _**répondit la blonde avant de se décaler laissant la brune s'allonger à ses côtés.**_

- Ca fait du bien un peu de calme, _**souffla Emily tandis que JJ venait se caler dans ses bras posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.**_

- Si quelqu'un vient dans le coin on aura l'air bien, _**lança Jennifer en enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux bouclés de**_ _**celle qui était devenue pour son plus grand bonheur sa petite amie, bien que personne ne soit au courant de ce faites mise à part elles deux, il faut dire qu'elles bossaient ensemble et que donc leur relation était interdite.**_

- Je suis bourrée et tu es bourrée si quelqu'un pose la question demain… On s'en souvient plus…

- Ca me va… Mais c'est toi qui le dit moi ils savent quand je mens.

- On ne ment pas vraiment. On est vraiment bourrées.

- Vraiment ? _**Demanda la blonde en se redressant un sourire gourmant sur le visage**_, alors si je suis bourrée je peux faire ça pas vrai ? _**Fini-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur celle de sa collègue qui ne tarda pas à répondre faisant rapidement basculer Jennifer pour pouvoir se placer au-dessus d'elle.**_

- Ca ne me pose aucun problème personnellement, _**lui répondit Emily en s'attaquant au cou de JJ le parsèment de baiser la faisant doucement gémir.**_

- Moi non plus…

_**Malheureusement leur séance câlin du prendre fin quand un gros bruit retentit dans le couloir faisant grogner de frustration la blonde tandis qu'Emily elle regagnait une place plus convenable à ses côtés juste à temps pour qu'elles ne se fassent pas surprendre par un Dereck Morgan complètement ivre venant leur annoncer qu'une partie du fameux jeu action et vérité allait commencer et qu'elles étaient attendu toutes les deux dans le salon incessamment sous peu.**_

_**Une fois qu'il fut reparti Emily se tourna vers JJ qui affichait une mine boudeuse la faisant doucement rire.**_

- J'ai envie de rester ici avec toi, _**lança Jennifer de sa petite voix qu'elle utilisait toujours pour faire craquer Emily.**_

- Si je pouvais crois moi que je répondrais à ta demande, mais tu connais Morgan il va revenir nous chercher tant que nous n'aurons pas bougé et Garcia va se joindre à lui et nous ne serons pas tranquille.

- Alors tu me portes pour aller jusqu'à la bas.

- Tu n'as plus de jambe ? _**Demanda moqueusement la brune.**_

- S'il te plait !

- Ok, d'accord, _**soupira Emily, elle savait très bien que la blonde n'allait pas la lâcher et qu'au finale elle allait faire ce qu'elle voulait, alors autant éviter de perdre du temps inutilement.**_

_**Passant délicatement un bras sous les genoux de sa petite amie Emily la fit venir vers elle**_ _**avant de passer son second bras dans son dos la soulevant avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable faisant sourire JJ.**_

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Parce que j'aime ça.

- Ca quoi ?

- Cette impression que je suis une princesse dès que tu me regardes ou que tu me touches.

- Parce que c'est ce que tu es, ma princesse, la reine de mon cœur même.

- Tu es mignonne, _**souffla Jennifer en passant ses bras autour du coup de la brune pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes**_, je t'aime.

- Moi encore plus, _**lui répondit Emily avant de prendre la direction du salon la blonde toujours dans ses bras.**_

_**Arrivés dans le salon personne ne fit de commentaire, il n'était pas rare de les voir collées l'une à l'autre, leur complicité n'était plus à prouver et bien que Garcia commence à se douter de quelque chose les autres eux n'y voyait que du feu.**_

- On attendait plus que vous ! _**S'exclama Penelope tandis qu'Emily déposait tendrement la blonde sur le canapé avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.**_

- Fallait pas, _**grogna JJ avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de la brune.**_

- Oh mais c'est qu'elle est grognon notre petite blonde.

- Je t'en… _**Commença Jennifer avant que la main de sa petite amie ne se pose sur sa bouche.**_

- Langage Jen' ! _**S'exclama Emily avant d'enlever sa main de devant la bouche de la blonde qui lui tira la langue dans sa grande maturité.**_

- Bon on commence ? _**Demanda impatiente Garcia,**_ et puisque tu es très motivée JJ je commence par toi ! Action ou vérité ?

- On va commencer doucement, vérité.

- Si tu devais choisir une personne avec laquelle sortir dans cette pièce qui choisirais-tu ?

- J'aurais peut-être dû prendre action.

- Oh allez JJ… Réponds à la dame_**, lança Morgan en se penchant en avant pour mieux fixer la blonde.**_

- Emily…, _**souffla la blonde le plus doucement possible se sentant rougir.**_

- Qui ? _**Demanda Penelope**_, je n'ai pas bien entendu.

- Je… Je choisirais Emily.

- Oh vraiment ?

- Ben pourquoi pas ?! _**S'exclama la blonde en redressant sa tête quittant l'épaule d'Emily.**_

- Ca ne m'étonnes qu'à moitié moi, _**sourit Penelope**_, de toute façon vous faites déjà tout comme si vous étiez en couple la plupart du temps. En faites ça ne m'étonnerait pas si vous l'étiez déjà…

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Garcia, _**lança Emily avec tout l'aplomb qu'elle possédait c'est-à-dire beaucoup.**_

- Très bien, alors JJ à ton tour à qui va tu poser une question ?

- A Morgan tient, puisqu'il se marre depuis avant ! Action ou vérité ?

- Action pour moi !

- Va finir la bouteille là-bas !

- T'es pas sérieuse ?

- Bien sûr que si que je suis sérieuse, c'est de ta faute si je ne peux pas dormir alors je me venge.

_**Soupirant Morgan se leva sous les applaudissements**_ _**de Garcia et fini la bouteille du cocktail d'Emily en moins d'une minute avant de revenir s'asseoir.**_

- Bon, à mon tour et je vais me tourner vers Emily, action ou vérité ?

- Action, même si je sens que je vais morfler.

- Tu vas embrasser… Jennifer sur la bouche et pas un petit baiser, non un vrai de vrai.

- Tu te fous de moi Morgan ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez avec Garcia, vous n'allez pas me gonfler toute la soirée avec des trucs dans le genre ! _**S'exclama JJ en se levant pour prendre la direction de la chambre de la brune dans laquelle elle s'enferma.**_

_**Elle était consciente d'avoir réagis avec trop de fougue et d'avoir surement mis la puce à l'oreille de toute l'équipe mais elle n'allait pas les laisser s'approcher de sa vie privée comme ça sans rien faire.**_

_**Entendant la porte s'ouvrir Jennifer se retourna croisant le regard d'Emily lui faisant un petit sourire désolée tandis que la brune s'approchait d'elle pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras.**_

- Je suis désolée Em', je sais que je n'aurais pas dû perdre mon calme comme ça, mais je me suis sentis oppressée et je déteste ça…

- C'est rien ma puce, ça va aller…

- Mais Garcia doit savoir qu'on est ensemble maintenant et Hotch' et les autres aussi ils vont nous séparer… Je ne veux pas devoir me séparer de toi !

- Ca n'arrivera pas je te le promets amour…

- Comment peux-tu être si sûr de toi ? _**La coupa la blonde en la fixant dans les yeux.**_

- Parce que s'il le faut je quitterais l'équipe, mais je refuse d'être séparée de toi, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé je ne te lâche plus.

- Ne racontes pas de bêtises ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait à toi de quitter l'équipe, tu y as autant ta place que moi !

- Parce que l'ancienneté prime et que ton petit minois, _**souffla-t-elle en pointant la tête de JJ jusqu'à ce que son doigt touche le bout de son nez**_, était dans l'équipe bien avant que je n'arrive.

- Mais je ne veux pas travailler sans toi moi ! _**S'exclama Jennifer en se détachant de la brune**_ _**commençant à faire les cents pas dans la chambre.**_

- Le travail ce n'est rien, le plus important reste que l'on se retrouvera à la fin de la journée toute les deux.

- Tu ferais vraiment ça pour moi ? _**Demanda la blonde tandis que la brune s'approchait d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.**_

- Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour toi et même bien plus.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous partez dans de tel discours toutes les deux, _**lança-t-une voix venant du couloir qui fit se retourner les deux jeunes femmes.**_

- Hotch' ?

- Je ne vais pas me priver de l'une de vous deux dans mon équipe et puis si j'ai bien compris cela fait quelques temps que vous sortiez ensemble et personne n'a rien vue si ce n'est Garcia.

- Ce qui veut dire ? _**Demanda Emily tandis que**_ _**JJ serait sa main avec appréhension.**_

- Ca veut dire que temps que tout cela n'arrivera pas aux oreilles de Strauss je ne vois aucune objection à ce que vous restiez toutes les deux dans l'équipe.

- Vraiment ?! _**S'exclama stupéfaite Jennifer tandis que la brune serait sa petite amie contre elle, elles n'allaient pas être séparées, elles allaient pouvoir travailler ensemble encore et tant qu'Erin Strauss n'en saurait rien, rien ne changerais.**_

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter JJ ?

- Non bien sûr que non…

- Alors contentez-vous de rester discrète au bureau et vous ne devriez jamais avoir de problème.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela Hotch', on fera attention, _**lui assura Emily tandis que la blonde se tournait vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle avait envie de l'embrasser mais elle préférait ne pas le faire devant leur patron, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.**_

- Et si vous reveniez dans le salon ! _**Lança alors une Garcia sautillante**_, dans deux minutes on passa à la nouvelle année.

- On allait venir, _**lui assura la brune en se laissant tirer par JJ qui était elle-même tirée par Penelope.**_

_**Une fois toute l'équipe réunie Garcia se lança dans le décompte en se rapprochant de Morgan qu'elle comptait bien embrasser pour la nouvelle année, puis arriva le moment**_ _**des dix dernières secondes que tout le monde s'amusa à égrener jusqu'au fatidique :**_

- 0 ! Bonne année ! _**S'exclamèrent-ils tous en cœur tandis que chacun se tournait vers son voisin pour lui faire un bise ou pour l'embrasser selon la convenance et ce fut sans surprise qu'Emily attrapa sa blonde pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.**_

- Bonne année amour, _**souffla-t-elle une fois le baiser fini.**_

- Bonne année Em', _**lui répondit**_ _**Jennifer certaine que cette année allait être encore meilleure que l'année dernière, elle avait trouvé l'amour, le vrai et elle n'était plus obligé de mentir à ses amis, oui véritablement cette année allait bien se passer elle en était sûr…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que cet On-Shot vous aura plu, le prochain sera soit un chapitre sur la galette des rois, si j'arrive à l'écrire parce que je galère un peu ou alors un chapitre sur Pacques sur lequel j'ai déjà plein d'idée.**_

_**Sur ce, je me tais et vous souhaite encore une dernière fois une bonne année !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	4. La Galette des Reines

_**Et voilà le On-Shot spécial pour la galette des rois renommé pour l'occasion galette des reines, vous comprendrez très vite pourquoi.**_

_**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et pour répondre à Keiitaroo faut pas me taper mais la célibataire que je suis avait complètement oubliée la Saint-Valentin, va donc falloir que j'en écrive un. **_

_**J'ai d'ailleurs déjà une petite idée de ce que je vais mettre dedans, mais je ne vous dirais rien, pas même sous la torture X)  
Bref, je vais me taire et vous lire, alors bonne lecture tout le monde !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**L'équipe venait de terminer une enquête particulièrement difficile, JJ avait même faillit se prendre une balle et elle ne devait sa vie sauve qu'au réflexe d'Emily qui ne restait jamais loin de la blonde lors de leurs enquêtes, d'ailleurs depuis qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie quelques heures auparavant**_ _**la brune ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil inquiet à sa collègue.**_

- Ca va Em', je vais bien je t'assure, alors cesse de me couver comme ça !

- Désolée, _**bredouilla la grande brune en baissant le regard**_, c'est juste que j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi que je n'en reviens pas que tu sois là… Et en vie… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je t'avais perdu, _**souffla finalement Emily en se rapprochant de sa collègue pour que seule elle entende la fin de sa phrase.**_

- Et bien tu n'auras pas à te poser cette question puisque je vais parfaitement bien, _**lui sourit Jennifer avant de prendre sa main le plus discrètement possible, le seul geste tendre qu'elle pouvait s'autoriser ici dans l'ascenseur du F.B.I. non pas que l'équipe les déranges, puisqu'ils étaient tous au courant, mais ils y avaient aussi des personnes qu'elles ne connaissaient pas.**_

- Mais je me la pose quand même Jen', parce que même si ce n'est pas arrivé aujourd'hui ça peut très bien arriver un jour ou l'autre, je ne serais pas toujours là pour te protéger.

- Chut… On discutera de ça plus tard ok ? Ce soir à la maison.

_**La brune acquiesce bien qu'elle souhaiterait finir cette conversation le plus vite possible, elle qui avait l'habitude de tout contrôler dans sa vie ne pouvait pas contrôler la jolie blonde qui était devenue sa compagne il y a un peu plus d'un an.**_

_**Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se prendre plus la tête avec ça**_ _**puisque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait dans un bruit sonore dévoilant une rouquine habillé en bleu électrique tenant dans ses bras une galette des rois.**_

- Bonjour mes rayons de soleil ! _**S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant doucement**_, je vous attendais ! J'espère que vous avez faim parce que c'est le moment de manger la galette des rois et d'élire le roi et la reine de l'équipe de cette année.

- Garcia…, _**soupira Emily en secouant la tête de droite à gauche découragée par la boule d'énergie qu'était sa collègue alors qu'elle rêvait simplement d'un bon bain chaud avec sa petite amie dont elle s'obligea à lâcher la main**_, on ne va pas faire ça tous les ans !

- Pourquoi ne le ferions-nous pas tous les ans tu veux dire ? Enfin Emily c'est la galette des rois ! C'est une tradition de la manger et de désigner le roi et la reine !

- Peut-être, mais pas ce soir, on reparlera de ça demain, quand je serais reposée.

- JJ dit quelque chose ! _**S'exclama alors Penelope en**_ _**désespoir de cause, sachant très bien que la seule personne capable de faire changer d'avis la brune était la petite blondinette à ses côtés et qui justement raffolait de galette.**_

- Ben… C'est que je la mangerais bien moi cette galette…

- Je t'en ferais une à la maison si tu veux, une fois qu'on aura pris un bon bain toutes les deux, tu sais avec toutes ses petites bougies que tu aimes tant, _**lui souffla Emily faisant grandement pencher la balance en sa faveur.**_

_**Mais finalement ce qui décida la blonde à rester ici pour manger la galette fut qu'elle ne souhaitait pas avoir tout de suite la fameuse discussion sur la balle qu'elle avait failli se prendre cette après-midi.**_

- On mange la galette et après je te promets que je ferais tout ce que tu veux, tu sais à quel point j'adore la frangipane.

_**Oui, la brune s'en souvenait très bien, la dernière fois JJ avait absolument tenu à en étaler un peu partout sur le corps de sa petite amie et ça lui avait beaucoup plu…**_

_**Voyant Emily les yeux dans le vague et un sourire niais sur les lèvres Jennifer ne put que se remémorer elle aussi la scène en profitant pour glisser à l'oreille**_ _**de la brune un :**_

- Cette fois-ci je te laisserais m'étaler du chocolat ou tu veux.

_**Ce qui eut le don de faire frissonner Emily qui ne put qu'abdiquer après une telle promesse de la part de sa blonde.**_

- Ok on va la manger ta galette, mais vite ! _**Lança-t-elle en attrapant la main de JJ dans la sienne la tirant jusqu'à la salle de réunion suivit par toute la petite équipe amusé de voir à quel point la blonde a de l'emprise sur leur collègue…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**La brune commençait à s'impatienter, voilà 5 minutes que Garcia était partie dans une autre pièce afin de couper sa galette, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Derek qui en profita donc pour s'en prendre gentiment à sa collègue.**_

- Alors Prentiss on est pressé de rentrer ?

- La ferme Morgan.

- Oula, mais c'est que l'on aurait affaire à une vrai tigresse.

- Ne m'oblige pas à t'en coller une !

_**Et leur conversation du se stopper puisque la porte vitré s'ouvrit finalement sur Penelope la galette entre ses mains deux couronnes posées dessus.**_

- Vous vous rappelez des règles ? Il y a une seule fève, si c'est une fille qui la trouve elle choisit un roi, si c'est un garçon qui la trouve il choisit une reine.

- Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec tes règles Penelope Garcia ! _**S'exclama alors la brune en se levant**_, si j'ai cette fève je ne compte pas prendre de roi, mais une reine.

- Mais enfin Em' c'est le règle de la galette des rois, tu ne peux pas la changer comme ça.

- Très bien alors je ne mangerais pas de galette et en faites je m'en vais !

- Em' t'avais promis que tu mangeais la galette !

- Oui mais pas si tu ne peux pas être ma reine.

- Honey, la question ne se pose pas pour l'instant puisque personne n'a encore trouvé la fève, mais si jamais je la trouve ou tu la trouves compte sur moi pour protester activement avec toi sur notre port de couronne royale.

- Merci !

- Bien on peut la manger cette galette ? _**Demanda finalement Penelope en la posant sur la table tandis qu'Emily venait se rasseoir à côté de sa petite amie qui lui attrapa la main sous la table, ils avaient beau être seules dans la pièce avec les membres de l'équipe il n'en restait pas moins qu'elles devaient faire attention si quelqu'un d'autre entrait dans la pièce, **_bon et bien qui veut dire à qui les parts vont ?

- Je vais le faire Baby Girl, _**lança Derek en se levant pour se retourner afin de ne pas voir la galette.**_

- Bien, alors à qui la première part ?

- Emily, comme ça elle arrêtera de râler puisqu'elle aura la bouche pleine.

- Je t'emmerde Morgan ! _**S'exclama-t-elle ce qui fit pouffer de rire JJ qui ne put s'empêcher de**_ _**poser un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa petite amie.**_

- Et la deuxième part pour notre blondinette internationale.

- Merci Morgan, _**sourit la blonde tandis que Derek continuait la distribution des parts.**_

_**Puis vint le moment de manger**_ _**les parts chacun y allant de son petit commentaire, Morgan**_ _**s'amusant à faire semblant d'avoir la fève faisant rager Emily qui balança son pied dans la jambe du métisse le**_ _**faisant grogner de douleur.**_

_**Et puis finalement la brune croqua dans quelque chose de dure, croyant qu'elle c'était casser une dent Emily cracha sa bouché trouvant ainsi la fève qu'elle**_ _**s'empressa de montrer à sa blonde clamant haut et fort**_ _**un :**_

- C'est moi qui l'ai et donc c'est moi qui choisit qui je veux pour avoir la deuxième couronne et je veux que ce soit Jen' et personne d'autre.

- Mais…, _**commença Penelope.**_

- Pen', c'est elle la reine, c'est elle qui décide, c'est comme ça, après tout quand tu as eu la fève l'année dernière tu as bien passer un mois à nous ordonner tout et n'importe quoi et bien maintenant c'est au tour d'Emily de décider, _**lança JJ faisant hocher la tête à toute l'équipe tandis qu'un sourire satisfait se formait sur le visage de la**_ _**brune qui attrapa les deux couronnes qui se trouvait au milieu de la table en posant une sur la tête**_ _**de la jolie blonde devant elle tandis que Jennifer lui prenait la deuxième des mains pour lui poser sur la tête.**_

- Ça te va bien d'être reine, _**sourit Emily Prentiss.**_

- Et toi encore plus, _**lui répondit la blonde en posant un baiser sur sa joue.**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que se On-Shot vous aura plu, je vous donne rendez-vous le 14 février pour celui sur la Saint-Valentin, puis ça sera sur Pâques et pour finir j'ai pensé en écrire un pour l'anniversaire d'Emily puisque l'on sait quand c'est grâce à Monsieur Spencer Reid :P**_

_**Sur ceux, je me tais et vous dit à bientôt !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	5. La Saint-Valentin

_**Et voilà le On-Shot de Saint-Valentin, avec un peu de retard je veux bien l'avouer, mais après tout mieux vaut tard que jamais hein o)**_

_**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir et j'espère vraiment que ce On-Shot vous plaira.**_

_**Soooo Bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Emily attendait plus ou moins calmement que sa petite amie, Jennifer Jareau se décide à sortir de la salle de bain, cela devait bien faire une heure qu'elle y était enfermée et la brune commençait à trouver le temps long, surtout qu'elles avaient rendez-vous dans une demi-heure au restaurant pour leur diner de saint valentin et qu'elles risquaient d'être en retard si la jolie blonde ne sortait pas tout**_ _**de suite de la pièce d'eau ce qu'Emily essayait d'ailleurs de lui faire comprendre sans grand succès :**_

- On n'est pas encore en retard déstresse !

- C'est justement parce que ça serait bien d'arriver à l'heure pour une fois que j'aimerais que tu te dépêche un peu Honey, _**soupira la brune en se laissant tomber sur le matelas, partie comme c'était elles allaient de nouveau être en retard, heureusement qu'avec son nom de famille elle arrivait à se faire garder la table jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.**_

- Mais je me dépêche, je veux juste être jolie, tu ne t'en plein pas d'habitue.

- Jen' chérie, tu es toujours magnifique, peu importe comment tu es coiffée ou habillée.

- Tu dis ça juste pour que je me dépêche !

- Du tout, je dis ça parce que c'est la vérité, bon et aussi peut-être parce que j'espère que ça va te faire te dépêcher, _**avoua Emily tandis que la blonde surgissait devant elle les mains sur ses hanches.**_

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit, je te connais Emily Erin Prentiss !

- Mais c'est de ta faute aussi si tu te dépêchais un peu, je ne serais pas obligée d'user de subterfuge pour te faire sortir de cette salle de bain.

_**Pour toutes réponses Jennifer tira la langue à la brune qui remarqua finalement comment était habillée sa**_ _**petite amie, une robe bleu marine faisant ressortir ses yeux turquoise, eux même rehaussés par un trait d'eye-liner noir.**_

- Tu es splendide Honey, _**souffla Emily en se relevant pour faire tournoyer la blonde faisant voleter ses cheveux légèrement ondulé.**_

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus amour, _**lui répondit JJ en posant un baiser sur la joue de sa petite amie.**_

- On y va ? _**Demanda finalement la brune.**_

- On peut y aller.

- Super je crois qu'on va être à l'heure, pour une fois, _**lança taquine la plus âgée des deux jeunes femmes en sortant de la pièce pour éviter les représailles de sa douce.**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Finalement elles avaient cinq minutes de retard, JJ ne trouvait plus sa paire de chaussure porte bonheur et elles avaient passé un quart d'heure à les chercher dans tout l'appartement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était dans**_ la salle de bain…

- Bonsoir Mesdames, vous avez réservez ? _**Demanda un homme à l'accueil du restaurant.**_

- Oui, au nom de Prentiss.

- Oh bien sûr Miss Prentiss, si vous voulez bien me suivre, _**répondit le jeune homme en les conduisant jusqu'à un coin légèrement à l'écart de toutes les autres tables.**_

- Et voilà, je reviendrais prendre votre commande dans quelques instants.

- Merci, _**sourit simplement la brune avant de tirer une chaise afin que sa blonde**_ _**puisse s'asseoir, allant elle-même s'asseoir juste après.**_

- C'est vraiment magnifique ici Honey, tu as vraiment bien choisis.

- Aussi surprenant que ça puisse être c'était l'idée de Reid.

- Reid ? Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment, je cherchais un endroit ou t'emmener et il semblerait qu'il soit venu ici avec Morgan l'année dernière, pour leur soirée de Saint-Valentin en célibataire.

- Ces garçons me surprendront toujours, _**sourit la blonde**_ _**en attrapant le menu se cachant derrière…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Emily hésitait, se demandant pourquoi elle avait écouté les membres de l'équipe sur ce qu'elle devait faire, elle devrait peut-être le faire chez elles, sans personne autour, elle détestait être le centre de l'attention et elle était sûr de l'attirer là… Et si la blonde lui disait non… Si elle ne voulait**_ _**pas l'épouser…**_

_**Son téléphone sonna la tirant de ses pensées,**_ _**s'excusant rapidement auprès de sa blonde Emily sortit de table avant décrocher sans vérifier qui l'appelait :**_

- Prentiss ?

- Em', alors ça y est ? Tu lui as demandé ? Elle a dit quoi ? Faut que tu me racontes tout !

- Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé Pen'…, _**soupira la brune en s'adossant au mur**_ _**des toilettes**_, je crois que j'ai… Peur qu'elle me dise non…, _**avoua Emily d'une toute petite voix, ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'avoir peur comme ça, mais avec la jolie blonde qui lui avait fait chavirer le cœur ça lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment.**_

- Emily Prentiss, JJ est dingue de toi, complètement folle de toi, je peux t'assurer qu'elle te dira oui, alors maintenant tu vas raccrocher prendre ton courage à deux mains et lui demander sa main, es-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Je crois oui…

- Non, il n'y a pas de je crois, il y a soit un oui, soit un non. Et je ne tolèrerais pas de non donc, j'attends ton appel pour me dire que la femme de ta vie t'as dit oui, en attendant je vais m'occuper de Kevin ! _**S'exclama l'informaticienne en coupant la conversation laissant la brune glisser contre le mur des toilettes.**_

- Honey ? Tu es là ? _**Demanda une voix qu'Emily ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaitre.**_

- JJ…

- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! _**S'exclama-t-elle inquiète**_, tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non, j'ai juste…

- Juste quoi ?

- …Peur…

- Peur de quoi ?

- Peur de ce que tu pourrais dire…

- Ce que je pourrais dire sur quoi ?

- Sur mon cadeau de Saint-Valentin.

- Qui est ?

- …

- Honey, je ne vais pas m'enfuir si c'est ça qui te fait peur. Alors montre-moi ce qui te fait peur.

_**Soupirant la brune sortie de sa poche une petite boite de velours rouge.**_

- Es-ce que c'est ce à quoi je pense ? _**Demanda stupéfaite la blonde en fixant la boite.**_

- Je voulais faire ça beaucoup mieux, je voulais que tout soit parfait, te dire combien je t'aime et à quel point tu fais de ma vie un paradis, mais il semblerait que mon courage m'est fait défaut… Et avec ça je suis sûr que tu vas me dire non et que…

_**Mais Emily ne put terminer sa phrase puisque les lèvres**_ _**de sa petite amie se posèrent sur les siennes.**_

- Oui, _**souffla Jennifer.**_

- Quoi ?

- Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui !

_**Pour toute réponse la brune embrassa à**_ _**nouveau sa petite amie ou devrait-elle dire sa fiancée…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà pas trop déçu par cet On-Shot ?**_

_**Le prochain sera sur Pâques et pour être sûr de l'avoir terminé à temps j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire.**_

_**A bientôt tout le monde !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	6. Pâques

_**Hey, je sais que ce chapitre aurait dû être publié il y a déjà plusieurs mois, mais le manque de reviews sur le chapitre précédent ne m'avait pas donné envie de me plonger dedans. Mais comme je voudrais pourvoir boucler toutes mes fanfictions commencée avant que septembre ne commence voici tout de même le On-Shot de Pâques.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Il y a quelques semaines de ça JJ et Will c'étaient séparés, ça ne collait plus entre la chargée de liaison et le flic de la Nouvelle Orléans, alors pour éviter qu'Henry ne subisse leurs disputent ils avaient décidés de s'arrêter là d'un commun accord et Will était repartit de là où il venait…**_

_**Et en ce jour de Pâques le petit blondinet était bien malheureux de ne pas voir son papa et bien que JJ ne le montrait pas, elle était triste de voir son petit bonhomme assis près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'allée centrale, attendant l'arrivée de son père, bien que cela n'arriverait pas…**_

_**Et alors que JJ voyait ses épaules de plus en plus s'affaisser au fil des secondes elle eut la surprise de le voir accourir à toute vitesse.**_

- Maman ! Maman ! Il y a marraine Pen' et tatie 'Mily qui arrivent !

_**Penelope Garcia elle pouvait encore le croire mais Emily Prentiss sa collègue et deuxième meilleure amie avec qui elle parlait tous les soirs en webcam sur son ordinateur et qui devait normalement se trouver à Londres elle avait un peu plus de mal à le croire.**_

_**Se levant**_ _**rapidement de sa chaise elle alla ouvrir la porte sentant son cœur rater un battement en voyant qu'effectivement Emily, son Emily était là.**_

_**Laissant la porte ouverte derrière elle, elle s'empressa de courir, se jetant dans les bras de la brune qui la réceptionna du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, refermant les bras sur son corps frêle.**_

- Hello Blondie, _**lui souffla-t-elle au creux de l'oreille tandis que la blonde se séparait d'elle lui tapant légèrement l'épaule.**_

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais ?

- Parce que c'était une surprise, _**répondit simplement Emily alors que des petits piaillements se faisaient entendre derrière la blonde.**_

- Moi aussi je veux faire un câlin à tatie 'Mily, t'es pas toute seule maman !

_**Se rappelant soudain qu'elle avait un fils JJ se décala afin de laisser sa ''tatie 'Mily'' le prendre dans ses bras afin de le couvrir de baiser, ce qui eut le don de le faire rire aux éclats, réchauffant le cœur de sa mère, cela faisait quelques semaines, depuis le départ de son père en faites,**_ _**qu'elle n'avait pas entendu se son.**_

- Tu me chatouilles tatie 'Mily ! _**S'exclama le petit blond en passant ses**_ _**bras autour du cou de la brune, lui faisant un câlin.**_

- Désolée Mini Jareau, c'est juste que tu aies tellement mignon que j'ai envie de te manger, là tout de suite !

- T'as pas le droit ! Maman elle a dit que c'était punis par la loi de manger les petits garçons et maman elle est au FBI alors elle pourrait t'arrêter !

- Tu veux que je te dise un secret ?

- Un vrai ?

- Yep.

- Ok, _**acquiesça-t-il en tendant l'oreille tandis que la brune l'emmenait à l'écart.**_

- Je ne te mangerais pas pour de vrai, tu manquerais trop à ta maman.

- Tu penses ?

- Bien sûr que oui, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait sans toi ?

- Elle serait peut-être encore avec papa.

- Oh mon ange, tu n'y es pour rien, tu sais parfois deux personnes qui pourtant s'aimaient très fort ne s'entendent plus et pour éviter d'être malheureuse et de rendre tout le monde autour d'elles malheureuse, elles préfèrent se séparer.

- C'est pour ça que toi aussi tu es partie loin ? Parce que tu étais malheureuse ?

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose, mais oui on peut dire ça, j'ai préféré m'éloigner un peu pour mon bien et pour le bien de tous mes amis.

- Et tu reviendras un jour ? Parce que le parc d'attraction sans toi c'est plus pareille, maman elle a toujours peur que je me fasse mal, mais toi tu me traites comme un grand garçon.

- C'est parce que tu en es un, un très grand garçon Mini Jareau ! Et si on allait retrouver ta maman ?

- Ok, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, tu vas revenir ou non ?

- Je ne sais pas encore mon bonhomme c'est compliqué, mais j'y pense, j'y pense vraiment.

- Ok, et si tu reviens tu m'emmèneras au parc d'attraction ?

- Promis, _**lui répondit la brune avant de reprendre la direction de la maison ou JJ et Penelope étaient entrées afin de laisser Emily et Henry**_ _**parler.**_

- Alors, qu'avais tu de si secret à raconter à mon fils Em' ?

- Ca c'est un secret entre ton grand garçon et moi, _**lança Emily en faisant un clin d'œil au jeune Jareau qui acquiesça avec un grand sourire tandis que la brune le lâchait au sol.**_

- Très bien alors, si mon fils a déjà des secrets à son âge, _**soupira-t-elle, fataliste en levant les yeux au ciel.**_

- Arrête de te donner des grands airs Blondie ! _**S'exclama**_ _**l'ex profileuse**_, va plutôt mettre une veste et tes chaussures, on va faire un tour, toi aussi Mini Jareau !

- On va où ? _**Demandèrent d'une même voix les deux Jareau faisant sourire Emily et Penelope.**_

- Ca c'est une surprise, _**répondit Penelope**_, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est notre Prentiss internationale qui a tout organisé.

- Tu en as déjà trop dit Garcia, _**sourit Emily tandis que les deux blonds quittaient la pièce pour faire ce que la brune leur avait demandé…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

- On est bientôt arrivés ? _**Demanda JJ qui s'agitait sur son siège, l'impatience la gagnant, on en arrivait même à se demander qui de son fils ou**_ _**elle était l'enfant.**_

- Bientôt, encore 10 minutes environ.

- 10 minutes ? Mais ce n'est pas bientôt ça, c'est super long !

- Mais non, tu vas voir, ça va aller super vite.

_**Le téléphone d'Emily sonna et ne pouvant décrocher la brune le passa à Penelope qui le fit à sa place.**_

- Hello beau brun.

- Salut Baby Girl, Prentiss n'est pas là ?

- Elle conduit.

- Ok, dans combien de temps arrivés vous ?

- D'après le GPS… 9 minutes.

- Ok.

- Tout est en place de votre côté ?

- Affirmatif.

- Bien alors à tout de suite.

- A tout de suite homme de ma vie.

- C'est Morgan ? Il sera là aussi ?

- Chut, tu n'as pas le droit de poser de question et puis de toute façon je ne te dirais rien.

- Mais Em' !

- Non JJ, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer et arrête ça tout de suite !

- J'arrête quoi tout de suite ? _**Demanda-t-elle innocemment.**_

- Ton regard de chien battu, je ne te dirais rien même si tu le fais.

- Pfff, t'es pas marrante Em' !

- Je sais Blondie…

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Quand la voiture c'était enfin garée JJ était descendu avec rapidité, sautillant presque sur place en attendant que son fils et ses deux meilleures amies descendent de la voiture.**_

- Hey relax JJ, _**sourit amusé la brune en attrapant la main de la blonde.**_

- Je me relaxerais quand je saurais ce que vous m'avez préparés, _**rétorqua-t-elle tout en resserrant sa prise sur la main d'Emily qui ne put que laisser son sourire s'agrandir en voyant ça, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour**_ _**la blonde bien que cette dernière n'en sache rien, elle ne voulait pas perdre son amitié, tant que JJ était heureuse, ça lui suffisait à elle aussi.**_

_**Sauf que ces derniers temps, depuis sa séparation avec Will ce n'était plus le cas, alors quand Penelope l'avait appelé deux jours plus tôt en lui expliquant la situation elle avait pris le première avion disponible pour rejoindre son pays afin d'organiser une petite fête de Pâques surprise pour ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un fils pour**_ _**elle et pour rendre le sourire à la blonde.**_

- Très bien, alors allons-y, _**répondit simplement Emily en entrainant la blonde à sa suite tandis que Penelope s'occupait de son filleul.**_

_**Entrant dans une énorme maison Emily guida tout le monde jusqu'à une pièce du rez-de-chaussée, ouvrant la porte afin de laisser entrer Penelope et Henry, entrant juste ensuite.**_

- Surprise ! _**S'exclamèrent en cœur tout l'équipe du BAU faisant sursauter légèrement JJ qui ne put empêcher un sourire d'éclairer son visage tandis qu'elle allait serrer tout le monde dans ses bras.**_

- Vous êtes fou, vous êtes tous fou, _**lança-t-elle en serrant Reid dans ses bras.**_

- Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un c'est Emily qu'il faut viser, elle a tout organisé on a juste eu à installer deux-trois trucs pendant qu'elle allait te chercher avec Garcia.

- Vraiment ? _**Demanda-t-elle en se retournant afin de croiser le regard d'Emily qui le baissa au sol, sentant ses joues s'empourprer sans qu'elle n'y puisse grand-chose**_, Em', tu es géniale, _**souffla-t-elle avant de prendre la brune dans ses bras.**_

- Je serais toujours là pour toi Jennifer, même s'il faut pour te remonter le moral faire une dizaine d'heure de vol.

- Ca c'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui es partie à l'autre bout du monde.

- Je sais, mais j'en avais besoin, après tout ce qui m'étais arrivés, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner pour me ressourcer.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours eu la bougeotte, je ne reste jamais longtemps au même endroit.

- Si ta bougeotte te conduisait dans le coin ça ne serait pas plus mal.

- Comme je l'ai dit à un petit garçon de notre connaissance je vais y réfléchir.

- Tu en as parlé avec Henry ?

- Il voulait savoir quand je l'amènerais à nouveau au parc d'attraction, il semblerait que sa maman le couve de trop.

- Vilain petit monstre, il va voir ! _**S'exclama JJ me faisant rire, **_mais il n'a pas tort, tu reviens quand tu veux.

- Promis j'y penserais…

_**EP/JJ**_

- Bien tout le monde a compris le principe ? _**Demanda Emily.**_

- Oui, tu as caché des œufs en chocolat dans tout le jardin et on doit les trouver, celui qui en rapporte le plus à gagner, _**récita le jeune Jack tandis qu'Emily lui tendait la main pour qu'il tape dedans.**_

- Tu as tout compris, alors, trois, deux, un, partez !

_**A peine le top**_ _**départ fut-il lancé que toute la petite troupe partie au triple gallot afin de ramasser le plus d'œuf en chocolat sous le regard amusé d'Emily qui elle s'installa sur une chaise de jardin, profitant seulement de voir jeune et moins jeune s'amuser.**_

- Em' ?

- Tu ne joues pas ?

- Pas tout de suite, je voulais parler un peux avec toi et puis Henry a dit qu'il partagerait ses chocolats avec moi.

- Tu as vraiment le petit garçon le plus adorable de la terre.

- Je sais, il t'a dit quelque chose quand vous avez parlé ?

- Il… Voulait savoir si c'était de sa faute si Will était partit. Il m'a demandé s'il n'avait pas été là si vous vous seriez quand même séparés.

- Je… Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il pense ça… Je…

- Hey Jen', c'est normal ok ? J'ai pensé la même chose quand mes parents se sont séparés, je me suis moi aussi demandé si j'étais la cause de leurs disputent et puis finalement j'ai fini par comprendre que quoi qu'il se soit passé, je n'y étais en rien pour responsable… Alors j'ai préféré parler avec lui plutôt qu'il ne se demande comme moi pendant des années si c'était de sa faute.

- Tu es vraiment une personne bien Emily Prentiss, _**souffla JJ en attrapant la main de la brune**_, je ne sais pas ce que je fais pour mériter une personne comme toi dans ma vie.

- Tu n'as pas à me mériter, c'est moi qui me demande ce que j'ai fait pour avoir une amie comme toi, je ne suis pas si exceptionnelle…

- Emily Erin Prentiss tu es exceptionnelle ! Je connais très peu d'amie qui aurait pris un avion pour organiser une chasse aux œufs de Pâques pour remonter le moral d'un petit garçon qui n'est même pas le sien.

- Je le considère comme mon fils… Enfin… En quelque sorte… Il est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un fils pour moi… Et je refuse de le savoir malheureux, tout comme je refuse de te savoir malheureuse… Parce que tu comptes pour moi… Beaucoup… Et je vais m'arrêter là où je risque de dire quelque chose de stupide… Je vais aller m'occuper de la cuisine, _**souffla la brune en se levant, se dépêchant de rentrer à l'intérieur tandis que JJ elle ne semblait plus savoir quoi dire…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Emily avait réellement envie de se donner des baffes, elle avait réussi à tenir jusqu'ici avec plus ou moins de succès sans avouer quoi que ce soit à la blonde et voilà qu'elle le lui avouait à demi-mots, elle avait réellement envie de se coller des baffes…**_

_**Tournant énergiquement**_ _**sa cuillère en bois dans la casserole contenant la viande, elle reçut en plein sur la main un peu de sauce, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire pousser un cri de douleur.**_

- Em' tout va bien ?! _**Demanda JJ inquiète en entrant dans la cuisine, se précipitant en direction de la brune lui prenant d'autorité la main, la trainant jusqu'à l'évier afin de passer sa main sous l'eau froide.**_

- Ca va, j'étais juste dans mes pensées et je n'ai pas fait attention.

- On ne peut pas te laisser deux secondes seule tu trouves le moyen de te blesser, pire qu'un enfant, _**plaisanta-t-elle tout en maintenant sous l'eau froide la main d'Emily.**_

- Ou peut-être que je voulais simplement que tu viennes jouer à l'infirmière.

- Idiote !

- Je plaide coupable, _**répondis-je en levant ma seule main libre en l'air faisant éclater JJ de rire.**_

- Il faut que tu reviennes, _**lâcha alors JJ.**_

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit il faut que tu reviennes, ici, avec nous, avec moi.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que…

- J'ai besoin de toi ici, parce que c'est la première fois depuis ton départ que je me sens bien, vraiment bien, comme… Complète.

- JJ je ne suis pas sûr que…

- Merde Emily, tu m'as plus ou moins avouée il y a une dizaine de minutes que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi et maintenant tu recules ! Je te pensais plus courageuse que ça !

_**Se retournant JJ allait sortir mais Emily ne la laissa pas faire, attrapant son bras elle la fit se retourner.**_

- Hey, attend, je suis désolée… C'est juste que je t'aime, beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup trop et jusqu'à présent je savais que rien ne serait possible entre nous, parce que tu avais Will et que tu l'aimais, donc il va me falloir un peu de temps, parce que là pour l'instant je pense que je vais me réveiller et que tout ceci n'aura été qu'un rêve et je…

_**S'approchant d'Emily, JJ attrapa la brune par la taille, se rapprochant d'elle avant de tout simplement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, clouant littéralement le bec à l'ex profileuse.**_

- J'espère que ça te suffira pour ne pas croire que c'est un rêve.

- Je pense qu'il va encore m'en falloir quelques-uns, _**souffla avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres la brune.**_

- On devrait pouvoir arranger ça, _**lui répondit JJ avant de capturer une nouvelle fois les lèvres d'Emily.**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**La chasse aux œufs de Pâques était terminée depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà quand Emily et JJ rejoignirent le reste du groupe, l'une à côté de l'autre, mais sans se tenir**_ _**la main, elle avait décidée, l'une comme l'autre d'y aller doucement, de un parce que c'était pour l'une comme pour l'autre leur première relation avec une famille et de deux parce qu'elles voulaient y aller en douceur afin de ne pas perturber Henry, il venait de voir son père s'en aller, il n'avait pas besoin d'autre bouleversement immédiat.**_

- Le repas est prêt ! _**Lança Emily,**_ donc si vous n'avez pas mangé trop de chocolat on va pouvoir passer à table.

- Dereck lui il en a trop mangé ! _**S'exclama alors Henry**_, parce qu'il a la même couleur que le chocolat !

_**Remarque qui fit sourire les adultes présents, tout le monde se doutait bien de qui était derrière cette phrase…**_

- Et qui t'as dit ça ?

- Marraine Pen', elle a dit que si tonton Dereck était à croqué c'est parce qu'il avait mangé trop de chocolat et que puisqu'il continuait à en manger il allait rester comme ça toute sa vie. Je deviendrais aussi comme lui si jamais j'en mange trop ?

- Si tu en manges trop oui, _**répondit JJ qui voyait maintenant ou voulait en venir sa meilleure amie.**_

- Ben c'est pas grave alors, je mangerais du chocolat blanc après.

- JJ je crois que tu viens de te faire avoir en beauté, _**s'esclaffa Emily en essuyant une larme de rire qui avait coulée de ses yeux tandis que la blonde lui tirait la langue provoquant l'hilarité générale.**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Tout le monde était réunis autour de la table, discutant avec animation de tout et rien faisant sourire Emily qui se trouvait assise entre JJ et Henry qui avaient absolument tenues à s'asseoir à côté de la brune.**_

_**Elle se sentait bien là, avec sa famille de cœur, se demandant d'ailleurs pourquoi elle avait tenu à quitter l'équipe l'année dernière, elle ne pourrait jamais trouver mieux ailleurs, surtout maintenant que la personne qui se trouvait dans son cœur l'accueillait dans le sien aussi…**_

_**EP/JJ**_

_**Et voilà, j'ai trouvé que ça donnait plutôt bien si je fais partir cet OS une année après le départ d'Emily, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cet OS !**_

_**Le prochain et dernier sera sur l'anniversaire d'Emily et sera publié le jour de son anniversaire soit le 12 octobre.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt,  
Bisous**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


End file.
